Segunda estrela à direita
by mulleriana
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Edward e Bella contam uma história para as crianças dormirem, mas ela acaba se tornando mais real do que esperavam.


**Essa one é resultado de três vícios: A trilogia Mundo de Tinta (que, quem ainda não leu, tá perdendo tempo!), histórias infantis e, claro, Beward. Enquanto escrevia, duvidei seriamente da minha sanidade, mas juro que não usei nada ilícito. É tudo resultado da mistureba da minha cabeça. Com certeza vocês vão lembrar de alguns filmes, mas por enquanto não vou citar nada pra não estragar a surpresa do que vai acontecer (Mundo de Tinta já foi uma dicona, as poucas pessoas que leram já vão saber no que estão se metendo!)**

**Obrigada Ligia, pelos comentários sempre sinceros, e obrigada Nina, pela capa e pelo título que tanto custou pra sair Hahaha.**

**Se Twilight me pertencesse eu tava nadando no dinheiro, mas como não rolou: Edward, Bella, Rosalie e Emmett pertencem à Stephenie Meyer, Adam e Lucy pertencem à mim e os outros personagens... Shiu!**

**Espero que vocês curtam e entendam a brincadeira que quis fazer. Nos vemos de novo na nota final ^^ Boa leitura!**

* * *

Eu podia sentir os pares de olhos infantis nas minhas costas enquanto lavava a louça do jantar. Arrisquei e olhei discretamente por cima do ombro; Adam tentou disfarçar, encarando o chão, mas Lucy continuou atenta ao meu rosto. Quando o último prato estava limpo, eu o deixei no escorredor de louça e fui até a mesa.

- Vamos, crianças, o que foi? Vocês não gostam de ficar comigo? - Perguntei, franzindo um pouco a testa.

- Não quando você me faz comer aquela coisa verde. - A menina falou distraidamente, seguindo um detalhe da mesa com o dedo.

- Cadê a minha mãe? - Adam perguntou pelo que devia ser a terceira vez.

- Você sabe a resposta, querido. A mamãe e o papai vão passar essa noite no hospital porque a irmãzinha de vocês está chegando. - Expliquei.

Adam bufou, apoiando o rosto na mão. No auge de seus 6 anos, ter mais um irmão não parecia muito divertido para ele. O garoto ficava cada vez mais irritadiço desde que, 4 anos atrás, sua irmã chegou e ganhou parte da atenção dos pais. Ele agora se dava bem com Lucy mas, mesmo depois de tantas conversas, acho que demoraria um tempinho para acontecer o mesmo com o novo bebê.

Conhecendo meu irmão e sua esposa, eu sabia que eles não parariam por ali. Emmett e Rosalie estavam juntos desde a faculdade, e seus planos de ter uma família enorme começaram naquela época. Ninguém nunca teve dúvida de que eles acabariam se casando. Adam nasceu pouco mais de 1 ano depois disso.

- Não faça assim, Adam. Ter outra irmã não será ruim. Você vai ver! - Eu sentei bem na frente deles, sorrindo um pouco. - Quando você era pequenininho e a Lucy nasceu, eu fiquei aqui com você. Mesmo depois de tanto ciúmes, vocês conheceu ela e acabaram ficando amigos.

- Mas tia Bella, são meninas. O bebê vai crescer, se juntar com a Lucy e fazer um monte de coisas de meninas! - Ele arregalou os olhos e então fez uma careta. - Agora é só a Lucy, e ela brinca comigo de vez em quando. Mas agora vão ser duas contra eu!

- Eu não ligo de brincar com você. - Lucy respondeu suavemente, balançando a cabeça e fazendo seu rabo-de-cavalo minúsculo mexer junto. - Você me chama pra brincar de piratas e piratas são legais.

- Viu só? - Eu sorri para ele, que pareceu baixar a guarda. - Sua nova irmãzinha vai fazer o mesmo. Cada dia um escolhe a brincadeira. - Eu levantei outra vez, olhando rapidamente para o relógio na parede. - Ok, acho que já passou da hora de colocar o pijama e ir pra cama, certo?

- Você pode contar uma história? - Adam sorriu.

- Claro que sim. - Ele e Lucy pularam da cadeira com a minha resposta, correndo para o quarto.

Mesmo com tanta animação com a hora de dormir, eu sabia que não seria fácil colocá-los na cama. Eles sempre pediam por mais histórias. Essa era a parte mais complicada, depois do jantar, com Lucy e seu ódio por vegetais. Pronta para o último desafio da noite, eu apaguei todas as luzes da sala e da cozinha. Antes que me virasse e entrasse no corredor, o som da campainha chamou minha atenção. Eu acendi apenas uma luz outra vez e me apressei para atender, pensando que seria algo importante naquele horário.

Assim que abri a porta, soltei um longo suspiro, resistindo ao impulso de revirar os olhos. Eu olhei imediatamente para o boné virado para trás no alto de sua cabeça. O nome de algum time de beisebol estava ali, mas eu realmente não entendia dessas coisas. Antes que eu falasse algo, ele ergueu a pequena caixa de cerveja em sua mão, abrindo um sorriso irritante.

- E aí, Bellinha? - Edward me deu um cumprimento estranho ao aproximar as bebidas de mim. - As crianças já desmaiaram de tédio com você?

- Por que você veio? - Eu rebati, confusa. - Nós combinamos que eu ficaria com eles e...

- Eu sei, e foi por isso mesmo que fiquei preocupado. - Eu precisei me afastar quando ele entrou, ou seria simplesmente empurrada.

Sem que ele visse, eu realmente revirei os olhos, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Edward era o irmão de Rosalie e nossa relação não era das melhores. Na verdade, até sua irmã concordava que ele podia ser bem inconveniente às vezes. Seus sobrinhos o amavam, claro, porque era tão infantil quanto eles.

Ele foi direto até a cozinha e colocou suas cervejas na geladeira, assobiando uma música animada. Eu sabia que não havia maneira no mundo de expulsá-lo. No mínimo teve algum encontro ou jogo cancelado naquela noite, e duas crianças bagunceiras era uma de suas opções de diversão. Isso porque o tio Edward era o único "adulto" que não conhecia nenhuma regra - ele era como o rei do sorvete no jantar para eles.

Com os braços cruzados, eu parei perto dele, com mais uma reclamação na ponta da língua. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, dois furacões passaram correndo por mim e agarraram o quadril do tio. Eles já estavam prontos para dormir, mas agora isso não aconteceria tão cedo.

- Oi, seus monstrinhos! Eu estava com saudade! - Ele abaixou para abraçá-los.

- Você devia ter chegado mais cedo. Eu tive que comer brocólis. - Lucy logo reclamou, franzindo a testa para Edward.

- Eu não estava aqui para te salvar, não foi? Ah, esse absurdo nunca aconteceria comigo aqui! Sinto muitíssimo, senhorita! - Ele forçou uma expressão, fingindo estar ofendido. - Como posso recompensá-la?

- Com uma história pra dormir! - Ela pulou no lugar.

- Uma cheia de ação. - Adam completou. - E piratas!

- Tudo bem. - Edward ficou em pé, conseguindo carregar uma criança em cada braço. Elas riram com a posição perigosa, quase caindo dali. - Vamos logo antes que a tia Bella comece a contar uma história chata de princesas!

Eu não consegui falar nada quando ele levou as crianças para o quarto, quase as deixando cair no chão. Nem mesmo tive tempo de perguntar se elas já tinham escovado os dentes. Edward tirava a autoridade de qualquer um.

Fiz questão de segui-los e ouvir a história com eles, pronta para impedir caso o tio inventasse que todos pulassem na cama e quebrassem o pescoço. Quando cheguei, ele estava sentado no chão, entre as duas camas. Eu encostei no batente da porta e olhei em volta do quarto colorido. Lucy engatinhou por sua cama e abriu um baú imenso no canto; entregou um livro fino para Edward e sentou novamente no meio de seus bichos de pelúcia.

- Peter Pan! - Ele leu o título. - Eu adoro essa história. James Gancho sim é um pirata!

- Ele é malvado! - Os olhos de Adam brilharam, deitando de bruços na cama para ficar mais perto do tio.

- Você vai participar, Bella? - Edward me olhou, divertido. - Ou você vai ficar com muito medo?

As crianças riram com a provocação. Eu sorri um pouco para Edward e me afastei da porta, sentando na beirada da cama de Lucy. Ele virou um pouco, ainda no chão, apenas apoiando as costas no colchão de Adam.

Assim que todos estavam acomodados, ele começou a ler com um sotaque britânico forçado. Acho que as crianças não entenderam muito bem a comparação, mas eu não resisti e ri sozinha. Mal prestei atenção nas palavras, observando os rostos das crianças reagindo a cada trecho. Elas ficavam encantadas, sofrendo junto com o pai nervoso dos meninos, a busca pela sombra de Peter, a viagem pelos céus e os sequestros feitos pelos piratas. Numa das partes mais emocionantes, os olhos de Adam pareciam prestes a saltar de seu rosto.

- Desça aqui, menino, se você quer sentir o sabor da minha espada! - Edward imitou a voz do Capitão Gancho, franzindo a testa para o livro.

A certa altura, Lucy se aproximou de mim e me abraçou, sorrindo ao imaginar as cenas que o tio descrevia. Eu mantive o braço ao redor dela, rindo de seus pequenos pulos animados.

- E Gancho, morrendo de medo, falava: Eu irei embora para sempre! Eu farei o que você disser! - Ele imitou o pirata, e então mudou de voz. - Muito bem, disse Peter. Diga que você é um bacalhau!

Edward gritou a frase, e as crianças caíram na gargalhada.

- Eu sou um bacalhau! Eu sou um bacalhau! - Ele repetiu com uma voz apavorada, interpretando o pirata quase sendo devorado por um crocodilo.

Lucy rolou na cama, contente ao imaginar o vilão da história sendo derrotado. Cedo demais, Edward narrou a volta para casa e o fim da história. Eles suspiraram tristemente ao perceber que já estavam longe da Terra do Nunca, mas os bocejos felizmente já estavam ali.

- Porque todas as crianças crescem... - Edward disse, voltando para seu sotaque natural. - Menos uma.

Adam acabou um bocejo e suspirou longamente, apoiando o rostinho na mão.

- Eu queria que o Peter viesse visitar a gente.

- E levasse a gente pra ver sereias! - Lucy completou.

- Olha só! Até agora estavam chamando pela mãe de vocês só pra jantar! - Eu zombei, cerrando os olhos para eles. - O que vocês fariam sozinhos por lá? Acabariam na prancha!

- O Peter vai me ensinar a lutar! - Adam ficou em pé, fingindo usar uma espada imaginária. - E eu vou cortar a garganta daquele bacalhau velho!

- Ei, ei, menos! - Edward puxou a calça do pijama do garoto, fazendo-o cair sentado na cama com uma risada. - Deixa isso pra quando encontrar algum pirata! Você não quer cortar a garganta errada, quer?

Adam arregalou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

- Muito bem, vocês podem praticar a luta amanhã. Agora já passou da hora de dormir. - Eu me soltei de Lucy e fiquei em pé, beijando a testa dela.

As crianças deslizaram para baixo do cobertor quase ao mesmo tempo. Edward deu um beijo em Adam e nós trocamos de lugar, deixando nosso "boa noite" para ambos.

- Boa noite, tia Bella. Boa noite, tio Edward. - Eles disseram quase em uníssono.

- Boa noite, gente. - Ele respondeu. - Se o Peter aparecer e convidá-los pra viajar, não saíam sem se despedir, está bem?

Eles assentiram, animados, e eu apenas sorri antes de apagar a luz. Edward saiu do quarto primeiro e eu fechei a porta atrás de nós. Quando olhei para ele, mantinha um sorriso até irônico no rosto, me encarando.

- O que foi? - Murmurei.

- Agora você vai admitir que sou ótimo com crianças? - Ele respondeu no mesmo tom, quase saltitando pelo corredor.

- Eu nunca disse que você era ruim, Edward. - Respondi calmamente, passando reto por ele na geladeira e indo até o sofá. - Acontece que você tem a mesma idade mental que elas.

Eu sentei e liguei a televisão, procurando algum canal interessante tão tarde da noite. Ele soltou uma risada ao me ouvir, não demorando para cair ao meu lado com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. Sem educação como era, apoiou os tênis na mesa de centro, bebendo um rápido gole.

- É exatamente por isso que elas me adoram e você não passa da "tia Bella dos brócolis".

- Eu não sou só... - Eu comecei a falar alto, indignada, e abaixei minha voz ao perceber isso. - Elas gostam de mim também!

- Mas eu conto histórias muito melhor do que você. - Edward sorriu do jeito mais irritante possível, me encarando enquanto bebia um pouco mais.

Eu apenas cerrei os olhos para ele antes de virar para frente e mudar de canal mais uma vez. Acho que nós passamos muito tempo ali, encarando a tela completamente entediados. Finalmente, eu parei em algum tipo de quizz, onde os participantes erravam perguntas incrivelmente fáceis. Tentei me entreter com aquilo, mas nem mesmo Edward - que adoraria rir da burrice deles - estava prestando muita atenção.

- Sabe o que nós devíamos jogar? - Ele perguntou como alguém que ria da própria piada antes de contá-la. - Strip poker.

- Com dois participantes? - Eu resmunguei sem olhar para seu rosto.

- Então vamos pular a partir do poker.

Tombei a cabeça para o encosto do sofá e o encarei, séria. Ele subiu e desceu as sobrancelhas várias vezes, se divertindo ao perceber o quanto me irritava.

- Você já contou a história que queria, não foi? Vai pra casa, Edward. - Fiz uma careta.

- Ah, eu não vou deixar você aqui, sozinha, morrendo de tédio... - Ele tirou o boné da cabeça e passou a mão pelo cabelo. - Vamos, Bella, se anime! Vamos conversar.

- Edward, a última coisa que eu preciso hoje é...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, franzindo a testa para ele, ouvi o toque do meu celular. Rapidamente, me estiquei até perto de seus pés e peguei o aparelho, sorrindo ao ver o nome no visor.

- Oi, Emm! E aí? - Perguntei, animada.

- Ela nasceu já faz um tempinho, Bella. A Rose acabou de vir pro quarto. Ela é linda! - Ele disse com a voz um pouco embargada. - Como as crianças estão? - Perguntou antes que eu pudesse parabenizá-lo.

- Ótimas! Elas foram pra cama um pouco mais tarde do que deveriam, eu confesso, já que o tio Edward apareceu pra contar uma história... - Olhei pra ele com uma careta, mas ele retribuiu com uma risada silenciosa.

- Edward? - Emmett mudou seu tom de repente. - Ele está aí? Ele levou maconha de novo? - Meu irmão sussurrou.

- Não! - Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Ah. Ótimo. Então tudo bem! Nos vemos amanhã!

- Boa noite, mano. - Eu disse com um sorriso antes de desligar. Coloquei o celular no braço do sofá e virei para Edward. - Ele disse que quer você fora da casa dele. - Menti.

- E foi pra isso que você respondeu um "não" tão desesperado?

Eu fiquei completamente sem resposta, irritada, e ele riu da minha reação. Colocou o boné de qualquer jeito na cabeça e levantou, terminando sua cerveja rapidamente.

- Sem problemas, Bellinha. Eu só passei pra ver os meus sobrinhos. Amanhã nos vemos no hospital.

- Claro. Vai ser muito divertido. - Resmunguei, sem me mexer no sofá.

Eu mal olhei enquanto Edward se afastava e saía, mas com certeza ainda estava se divertindo. Sem mais nenhuma opção, desliguei a televisão e peguei meu pijama na pequena mochila que trouxera, arrumando o sofá como uma cama improvisada para aquela noite.

Não demorei muito para adormecer. Foi uma noite sem sonhos, o que fez parecer muito mais rápida. De fato, eu dormi poucas horas antes que gritos infantis me acordassem. Eu girei no sofá, atordoada, abraçando o travesseiro com força antes de abrir os olhos.

- Tia Bella, vem cá! Você precisa ver! Vem logo! - A mão de Lucy puxou a minha, quase me fazendo cair deitada no chão.

Ainda passando a mão livre pelo rosto, eu corri com minha sobrinha até o quarto dela. Meus olhos, mesmo cansados, não precisaram de muito esforço para entender porque ela estava tão animada: Ao lado de Adam, sentado em sua cama, estava um garoto ruivo, vestindo apenas um tecido estranho para cobrir o essencial de seu corpo. Seu cabelo e seu rosto estavam um pouco sujos demais, como se tivesse passado muito tempo brincando na terra. Eu mal dava 12 anos para ele.

- O Peter veio, tia! O tio Edward disse que ele viria! - Lucy pulou no lugar, ainda segurando minha mão.

O menino virou o rosto para mim e franziu a testa. - Você é a mãe deles? - Perguntou com um sotaque britânico de verdade.

- Não. - Respondi automaticamente, ainda sem entender muito bem. Quando minha cabeça pareceu processar a cena, eu respirei fundo, quase apertando a mão da menina ao meu lado. - Não! Você pode vir comigo um minuto?

Mesmo confuso, "Peter" me seguiu. Eu o levei para a sala, o mais longe possível dos ouvidos das crianças. Passei a mão por meus cachos embaraçados e bufei, abaixando um pouco para falar com ele.

- Olha, menino, desculpe você ter acordado tão cedo no meio de um sábado. Mal amanheceu e a sua mãe deve estar preocupada. - Comecei.

- Eu não tenho mãe. - Ele falou, sério.

- Tá, o seu pai, não importa. Eu realmente sinto muito. Ele te pagou? Quanto foi? Se ele disse que ia pagar depois eu mesma faço isso, mas, por favor, você precisa ir embora.

- Eu não posso ir embora, eu...

- Eu já disse que vou pagar o que ele prometeu! - Eu insisti, indo em direção a minha bolsa. - Fala, não tem problema, querido. Você não tem culpa de ter encontrado aquele idiota.

- Eu não posso ir! Eu perdi a minha sombra. Eu não posso ir embora sem ela. - Ele explicou, parecendo irritado. - Ela vive fugindo!

- Puta, cara, que bacana, você é um ator mesmo! - Eu falei distraidamente enquanto fuçava na minha bolsa. - Eu prometo que te vejo na próxima peça da escola, ok?

- Peça da escola? Mas eu... - Ele parou bem ao meu lado, olhando para a minha bolsa.

Eu tirei as primeiras notas que encontrei, sem olhar muito bem a quantia. Eu praticamente empurrei contra seu peito, empurrando ele mesmo em direção a porta da casa. - Pronto, deve ter uns 20 dólares aí. Se você gastar com alguma coisa errada eu vou saber. - Eu disse enquanto abria a porta para ele.

- Espera! E a Sininho? - Ele tentou me empurrar para trás e entrar de novo.

- Olha, moleque, eu já saquei, você já fez o seu trabalho, ganhou seu dinheiro. Vai encontrar seus amigos! Isso não é muito bacana, você veio aqui, agora as crianças vão achar que você é de verdade e vão querer voar com você! Como eu vou explicar que você só tava brincando? - Eu expliquei, ainda um pouco sonolenta. - Vai ficar ruim pra mim, então para por aqui, certo?

Eu estava olhando atentamente para seu rosto enquanto falava, começando a me irritar um pouco. Apesar de tudo, eu precisava lembrar que era apenas um menino querendo ganhar dinheiro fácil para alguns doces. Edward realmente não pensava no que fazia. Como eu ia explicar aquilo pra Adam e Lucy? Que o Peter não era real e que eles nunca voariam pra Terra do Nunca?

Ele tentou retrucar, e eu estava começando a cortá-lo, quando ouvi o barulho baixinho perto do meu ouvido. Virei a cabeça, prestes a realmente brigar com ele, e dei de cara com uma menininha minúscula, quase do tamanho do meu dedo indicador, literalmente voando perto do meu ombro. Ela parecia realmente brava comigo. Agitou seus bracinhos e soltou um pouco de um pó brilhante e dourado no meu cabelo.

- Tia, olha o que a Sininho meu deu! - Adam veio correndo até perto de mim com um punhado daquele mesmo pó nas mãozinhas.

- Querido, isso... - Eu suspirei. - Isso é só um truque... Essa Sininho no mínimo deve ser uma projeção ou...

Enquanto eu falava, Adam jogou o brilho em cima de si mesmo. Ele sorriu e olhou para o garoto-Peter-ator perto de mim. - Tenha pensamentos felizes! - Ele incentivou o menino. - Diga em voz alta! - Ele começou a se animar.

Eu não tive tempo de ouvir o que deixava Adam tão feliz, porque seu corpinho se ergueu no ar, contrariando a gravidade e a minha sanidade. E então tudo ficou escuro.

(...)

A única coisa da qual eu tinha plena consciência era minha cabeça latejando. A dor veio antes que eu abrisse os meus olhos. Finalmente o fiz, sentando e encarando tudo ao meu redor devagar. Eu ainda estava no chão, mas a porta atrás de mim estava fechada. O ator que Edward contratara estava sentado a poucos metros de mim, me encarando com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação. E, quase no teto, estavam Adam e Lucy, rindo e voando ao redor do lustre.

Eu abri a boca e soltei um grito agudo, que logo foi abafado pelas mãos de Peter em minha boca. Eu chacoalhei a cabeça para afastá-lo, e ele arregalou os olhos azuis para mim, voando bem perto do chão.

Eu fiquei em pé num pulo, olhando das crianças para ele. - Coloca meus sobrinhos no chão! Agora! - Eu gritei mais alto quando ele tentou retrucar.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, as crianças começaram a descer bem devagar, visivelmente tristes. Peter olhou para elas e depois me encarou, irritado. - Não grite com eles! Pensamentos tristes trazem pra baixo!

- Ah, mas que pena! - Eu respondi, irônica, andando a passos firmes até perto das crianças. Coloquei uma mão no ombro de cada uma, olhando para seus rostos tranquilos. - Adam... Lucy... - Respirei fundo. - Eu tenho certeza que existe uma explicação racional para isso, mas até lá, eu peço que, por favor, parem de... Voar... Pela casa.

- Desculpa, tia Bella. A Sininho só estava mostrando pra gente como é legal. - A menina explicou.

- É muito legal. Muito. - Eu comecei a rir nervosamente, fazendo esforço para não desmaiar outra vez. - Muito bem... Antes de mais nada, eu vou... Eu vou... Ligar pro Edward. Eu não sei exatamente pra quê, mas ele estava aqui ontem, e... É isso.

Eu assenti quase pra mim mesma enquanto ia até perto do meu telefone, parado no mesmo lugar da noite passada. Peguei o aparelho e procurei seu nome nos contatos, percebendo minhas mãos tremendo. Ele demorou um pouco para atender, mas quando o fez, eu quase podia ver seu sorriso.

- Oi! Estava com saudades? - Perguntou.

- Edward, você precisa vir pra cá. Agora.

- Ah, agora você me quer aí... Bom, talvez eu deva pensar um pouco no assunto, não sei... Depois da maneira que você me tratou ontem...

- É uma emergência. - Cortei o que ele dizia.

- Com as crianças? - Eu nem precisei responder. - Estou indo até aí.

Ele desligou antes que eu pudesse responder. Coloquei meu celular dentro da bolsa perto do sofá e virei outra vez para as crianças, tentando evitar o olhar de Peter em cima de mim. - Vocês estão com fome, certo? Eu vou me trocar e então preparo o café da manhã. Cinco minutos.

Temendo o que pudesse acontecer enquanto estava longe, corri para o banheiro e coloquei a mesma roupa de ontem o mais rápido possível. Saí dali com meu pijama em mãos, ainda terminando de fechar meu jeans. Adam e Lucy já estavam sentados na mesa, e Peter começava a fazer o mesmo, um pouco confuso com a cozinha equipada a sua volta.

Joguei a roupa no sofá e fui até eles, sorrindo sem graça para a cena que via.

- Então... Acho que... O Peter Pan vai comer conosco. - Falei quase pra mim mesma, procurando os ovos na geladeira.

Eu tive tempo de preparar ovos e torradas para nós quatro antes que Edward chegasse. Assim que servi os pratos, Peter foi direto colocar a mão imunda na comida, mas eu a segurei e, em silêncio, mostrei a ele como se usava os talheres. Ele apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, me imitando um pouco sem jeito.

Antes que eu começasse a comer, ouvi o som da campainha. Eu quase caí ao levantar da cadeira e correr até a porta. Edward tentou entrar quando eu a abri, mas eu fui mais rápida, saindo da casa e encostando a porta atrás de nós.

- Ok. Você vai achar que eu estou maluca, porque eu acho que estou maluca. Mas tenta acreditar, tá legal? Eu posso pedir a eles pra fazer aquilo com o pó de novo, mas, ai meu Deus, parece tão perigoso...

- Bella? Respira fundo. - Ele parecia bastante preocupado, mas acabou rindo. - O que aconteceu?

Eu respirei fundo e peguei sua mão, entrando com ele devagar na casa. Nós andamos o mais silenciosamente possível e paramos na porta da cozinha, olhando para as crianças na mesa sem que elas nos vissem. Eu encarei o rosto de Edward enquanto ele olhava a cena e tentava compreender. Finalmente, ele ficou completamente reto, soltando a minha mão.

- Olha aqui, Isabella. - Ele falou, sério como eu nunca tinha visto. - A minha sobrinha acabou de nascer, eu estava adiantando um monte de trabalho lá em casa pra poder visitar a minha irmã hoje, e você me fez vir até aqui pra zoar comigo com um moleque vestido de Peter Pan? Você me chama de imaturo, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer, sabia? - Ele brigou, e agora as crianças podiam nos ver e ouvir.

- Não, não, não! - Eu agarrei seu braço quando ele ameaçou ir embora. - É verdade! Eles são de verdade, você precisa acreditar em mim! Por favor!

- Tudo bem. - Ele parou, ainda irritado. - Prove sua maluquice.

- Eu posso provar! - Eu quase gritei, virando e olhando para Adam. - Querido, você pode fazer aquilo de novo, não é?

- É claro! - Ele levantou da mesa rapidamente, se aproximando de nós. Eu ainda podia ver o brilho dourado no seu cabelo. O garoto fechou os olhos e pareceu fazer força, e então, como antes, ele começou a flutuar cada vez mais alto.

Edward respirou fundo e revirou os olhos, dando um passo até Adam. - E você ainda perde tempo com um truque tão... - Ele começou a falar, passando a mão por cima de sua cabeça. Quando não encontrou nada, passou a mão mais rápido, tocando todo o seu cabelo e seus ombros. - Mas o que...?

- Eu disse! - Arregalei os olhos, pulando no lugar. - Eu disse, eles estão voando! E tem a Sininho! E o Peter perdeu a sombra dele!

Edward voltou para trás e eu agarrei seu braço outra vez. Adam voltou para o chão com um sorriso enorme no rosto, e então correu de volta para a mesa, continuando seu café da manhã. Nós continuamos parados ali, encarando Peter entretido com sua comida. Só quando terminou, ele olhou para nós, percebendo uma nova pessoa ali.

- Olá. - Ele cumprimentou, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Ele é britânico. - Edward sussurrou perto do meu ouvido.

O garoto se afastou da mesa e veio em nossa direção. Nós automaticamente andamos para trás, arregalando os olhos para ele. Ao perceber isso, ficou um pouco incomodado. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, impaciente.

- Você sabe costurar? - Perguntou. – Preciso de ajuda com a minha sombra.

- Não. - Murmurei.

- Sua mãe não te ensinou? - Ele continuou, parecendo indignado. - Que coisa terrível...

Eu cerrei os olhos para ele, um pouco irritada com seu pensamento tão antigo. - E daí? A sua te abandonou!

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus! - Edward me virou para ele ao ver a reação no rosto de Peter, me puxando para o canto. O garoto não se abalou com minha resposta, mas pareceu irritado. Ele voltou para a cozinha enquanto conversávamos na porta, baixinho. - Olha, no mínimo nós... Bebemos bastante daquela cerveja ontem, dormimos e estamos sonhando. Ou só estamos muito loucos.

- Por que estaríamos loucos? Você tava com maconha, não tava? Eu sabia, e eu ainda te defendi! - Apontei um dedo pra ele.

- Não, não tinha nada, era só a cerveja. - Ele bufou. - Nós estamos dormindo. É isso.

Eu olhei seriamente para seu rosto enquanto erguia uma mão e beliscava seu braço o mais forte que podia. Ele abriu a boca, não esperando a dor, e afastou minha mão para esfregar o local.

- Ok, isso realmente teria me acordado. - Fez uma careta.

Nós paramos nossa conversa quando as crianças passaram por nós, falando algo sobre a televisão. Elas sentaram no sofá, prontas para apresentar a tecnologia para Peter.

- Certo, então é real. Não tem jeito. Eu acabei de preparar ovos mexidos para o Peter Pan e a fada Sininho dele fez os meus sobrinhos voarem. - Eu disse a ele, assentindo rapidamente. - O que fazemos?

- Eles podem ter saído... Do livro? - Ele sussurrou.

Eu pensei por um segundo, e então virei para o sofá, chamando pelo garoto. Ele me olhou imediatamente. - Você lembra como veio parar aqui?

- Eu estava com a Sininho. Estávamos andando, indo encontrar com os Meninos Perdidos, e então tudo ficou escuro. Nós acordamos nesse quarto estranho, com essas pessoas que não conhecíamos.

- Eu sei como é... - Edward murmurou, recebendo uma leve cotovelada.

- Quer dizer que não lembram de viajar? Nada? Foi como um desmaio? - Ele apenas assentiu, e eu olhei para Edward. - Se você tiver lido eles pra fora... Pode ler pra dentro.

- Você acha que foi meu sotaque britânico especial? - Ele sorriu, divertido pela primeira vez hoje.

- É claro. - Resmunguei. - Eu vou pegar o livro.

Ele assentiu e eu comecei a andar em direção ao corredor. Antes que pudesse chegar no quarto, ouvi sua voz me chamando outra vez, e quase corri de volta. Edward estava atrás do sofá, olhando para a televisão tão atento quanto as crianças. A tela mostrava o noticiário da manhã. Mal prestei atenção na voz do repórter; o mais importante era o navio pirata enorme parado bem no meio da praça principal da cidade. A câmera deu um zoom no capitão, com seu chapéu enorme e seu gancho no lugar de uma das mãos. As pessoas se reuniam ao redor de todos aqueles piratas confusos, tirando fotos. Provavelmente achavam que era algum jogo de marketing muito bem feito.

- E você preocupada com um menino... - Edward resmungou ao meu lado, coçando o queixo distraidamente.

- Acho que alguém veio atrás de encrenca, hein, Sininho? - Peter falou, e a fada logo estava perto de seu ombro. Edward prendeu a respiração ao vê-la pela primeira vez, como se já não estivesse acreditando antes. - Vamos dar mais uma lição nele!

Eu tentei agarrar o garoto e impedi-lo, mas ele levantou do sofá e voou até a porta, saindo rápido demais. Eu olhei rapidamente para Edward antes de correr até o quarto e pegar o livro; quando voltei, ele já sabia o que fazer. Começou a mexer nas páginas, procurando alguma parte que falasse claramente sobre os personagens.

- O que vocês vão fazer? - Adam ajoelhou no sofá, e sua irmã o imitou, olhando para nós.

- Colocar todos eles de volta no livro. - Expliquei, mal olhando para eles.

- O que!? - Ele gritaram juntos, pulando e correndo até nós. - Não! Não, eu quero conhecer o Gancho! - Adam completou, puxando a camisa de Edward.

- Adam, eles não são daqui. Eles precisam voltar pra casa deles. - Edward disse.

- Por favor! Deixa a gente ver o Peter acabar com ele! Deixa!

Edward ergueu o rosto para mim, sem saber o que fazer. Eu entortei os lábios, igualmente perdida. Seria perigoso? Quer dizer, eram apenas personagens infantis, não era? Ele não devia poder cortar gargantas de verdade com aquele gancho. Acho que nem mesmo coragem pra isso tinha! As pessoas mereciam ver o Peter Pan derrotar o Gancho, como sempre fazia, e então eles iriam embora.

- Nós... Podemos ver de longe. - Murmurei.

As crianças pularam no lugar e nos puxaram para a porta. Acho que eu não tinha tempo de mandá-los tirar o pijama. Nós entramos no carro de Edward e saímos o mais rápido possível. Eu levei o livro comigo o tempo todo, e só então lembrei que meu café da manhã estava intacto em cima da mesa.

Já perto da praça, nós podíamos ver as pessoas correndo para lá com suas crianças, todos realmente animados. Edward estacionou de qualquer jeito e nós corremos para perto do navio, recebendo os olhares confusos dos piratas ali em cima. O mais animado de todos era Peter, claro, ansioso para mais uma batalha que ele sempre vencia. O garoto parou bem ao nosso lado e cruzou os braços, assistindo seu inimigo ali em cima sem saber o que fazer.

- Assim vai ser muito fácil acabar com ele! Olha só. Assustado como uma garotinha... Há há! - Peter zombou, se divertindo como nunca.

Como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo, ele voou até uma das velas do navio. A multidão começou a apontar para ele, gritando seu nome, e então todos aplaudiram achando que era algum teatro que começava. Peter adorou aquilo, acenando para as pessoas e dando cambalhotas no ar. Ele não percebeu que estava descendo para perto do Gancho. Assim que o viu, o pirata subiu alguns degraus no mastro, cada vez mais perto do garoto distraído.

- Peter, cuidado! - Eu gritei.

Três coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Peter me ouviu e subiu imediatamente, sorrindo aliviado ao se livrar da espada que passou muito perto de seu braço. Gancho virou o rosto diretamente para mim, arregalando os olhos com satisfação. E um outro pirata com cheiro de peixe podre usou uma corda para se pendurar para fora do navio e agarrar meu quadril.

Rápido demais, ele simplesmente passou por ali, mas foi tempo suficiente para me agarrar e me levar para cima do navio. Antes que eu me desse conta, outros dois piratas enormes pegaram meus braços e me levaram até o mastro, me amarrando com uma corda grossa em volta da madeira.

- Ei! - Eu berrei, olhando para eles. - O que vocês acham que tão fazendo!?

- Então essa é a sua Wendy! Um pouco crescida demais... - Gancho comemorou, olhando para Peter.

O garoto não demonstrou a mesma fúria que teria caso eu realmente fosse Wendy, mas ele me salvaria como sempre salvava qualquer um das mãos do pirata. Só que "me salvar" não era suficiente naquela hora, já que toda aquela maluquice realmente tinha passado dos limites.

- Era só o que me faltava! - Eu gritei, irritada, agitando as pernas. - Edward! Edward! - Eu sabia que ele podia me ouvir, mesmo que eu não o visse direito na multidão. - Acaba com essa porra agora!

- Cala a boca ou eu te corto a garganta! - Um pirata ao meu lado ameaçou.

- Você não vai cortar merda nenhuma! Isso nem é uma lâmina de verdade! - Eu quase cuspi na cara dele. Em seguida, virei o rosto para Peter, que já lutava com Gancho do outro lado do navio. - Será que você nunca penso em arrumar uma espada de verdade!? - Eu gritei ainda mais para ele, olhando sua faca minúscula perto da arma afiada do inimigo.

Eu estava bufando quando a figura que não combinava nada com o lugar apareceu, pedindo passagem entre os piratas. Ele falava tão educadamente que os homens, ao invés de atacar, paravam para tentar entender o que ele estava fazendo. As crianças vinham atrás de Edward, saltitando no lugar.

- Dá pra ler esse negócio ou tá muito complicado? - Eu rosnei.

- Bom, se eu ler, você está aqui! Provavelmente vai junto! - Ele disse, e eu baixei a guarda, pensando no assunto.

- E você subiu aqui pra me dizer isso? - Respondi no mesmo tom de antes.

- Não. Eu subi porque, bom, quando contarmos essa história, eu não quero que você seja a única que subiu no navio do Capitão Gancho. - Ele abriu um sorriso enorme, colocando o livro embaixo do braço.

As pessoas ainda aplaudiam o Peter, incentivando-o, mas aquela batalha parecia ser infinita. Nós quatro olhamos por algum tempo antes que percebêssemos isso.

- Tá faltando alguma coisa. - Eu reclamei. - Na luta deles, tá faltando...

Antes que eu pudesse completar, Edward arregalou os olhos para mim, abrindo o livro. - É claro! Não é do Peter que ele tem medo! - Ele começou a passar os olhos pelas páginas, procurando o trecho certo.

- O crocodilo tinha engolido a mão esquerda de Gancho há alguns anos atrás e continuava tentando dar-lhe outra mordida. - Ele leu, sem o sotaque de antes. - Por sorte, o crocodilo também tinha engolido um despertador. O tique-taque do despertador avisava Gancho quando o crocodilo estava por perto. Ainda assim, Gancho ficava com medo cada vez que o via.

Nós esperamos que alguma coisa acontecesse, aflitos, pensando se aquilo funcionaria. Nós sabíamos que estava dando certo quando Gancho parou a luta e arregalou os olhos. Acho que todos ficaram com a mesma expressão, prestando atenção a nossa volta. Todos puderam ouvir o tique-taque. Embaixo do navio, perto de onde o Capitão estava, o crocodilo andava pela grama e esperava pelo momento em que seu lanche cairia.

Peter estava quase lá, o que significava que precisávamos sair do navio logo. Edward deve ter pensado a mesma coisa. Ele entregou o livro para Lucy e esticou a mão para o pirata mais próximo dele, puxando sua espada. O homem ficou indignado mas, desarmado, não podia fazer nada. Com a lâmina, cortou minha corda. Após o alívio de poucos segundos por estar livre, outra coisa passou pela minha mente: As espadas eram reais.

- Edward! - Eu gritei quando um pirata avançou.

Ele reagiu erguendo a espada na altura certa, mas definitivamente não era o melhor espadachim. Apenas se defendia como podia. Eu dei um passo para trás, tentando me esconder dos outros piratas, e puxei as crianças comigo. Peguei o livro e o abri, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

- Tem que funcionar. Tem que funcionar... - Repeti comigo mesma. - Até os Meninos Perdidos, que não viam suas mães há muito tempo, ficaram tristes e queriam ir para suas casas também. Então, todos eles decidiram deixar a Terra do Nunca.

Enquanto eu ainda mantinha os olhos no livro, a leitura começou a fazer efeito. Ergui a cabeça e vi diversos meninos, mais jovens do que Peter, vestidos com tecidos e roupas de animais. Eles olharam em volta e, assim que perceberam onde estavam, começaram a agir como sempre souberam fazer. Todos tinham armas minúsculas, assim como o outro garoto, mas sabiam usá-las muito melhor do que Edward e uma espada de verdade.

Felizmente, um dos Meninos Perdidos se ocupou com o pirata que atacava Edward, deixando ele livre. Ele ofegou e colocou as mãos nos joelhos, ainda segurando a espada.

- Você ainda quer ser um pirata? -Perguntou a Adam com um sorriso.

- É claro que sim! - Ele pulou no lugar, arregalando os olhos para a espada na mão do tio.

Edward ficou reto outra vez e me olhou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. - Eles precisam ir embora. - Disse.

- Vamos sair daqui. - Eu completei, entregando o livro para ele e pegando as crianças pelas mãos.

Ao mesmo tempo em que arrumávamos uma saída rápida do navio, ouvimos a discussão de Peter e Gancho, e então o grito do Capitão caindo na boca do crocodilo. Era exatamente isso que precisávamos. Nós voltamos para a grama, nos misturando com a multidão, e Edward abriu o livro outra vez. Eu segurei a espada enquanto ele procurava.

- O que exatamente eu preciso? - Ele perguntou, ansioso.

- Eles podem voltar com o navio! A Sininho ajuda! - Lucy disse.

Edward procurou no final do livro as palavras certas. Nós olhamos para cima enquanto ele lia. - Sininhos bateu continência e salpicou pó de pirlimpimpim por cima de todo o navio. O navio pirata começou a brilhar e a subir vagarosamente.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Sininho, que já estava fora do livro, começou a voar por cima do navio, e logo ele estava flutuando. A multidão foi a loucura. Gancho estava na barriga do crocodilo, e aos poucos, os Meninos Perdidos e os piratas desistiam de sua luta, vendo que Peter era, outra vez, o vencedor.

Com um último aplauso, as pessoas começaram a ir embora. Nós esperamos. Peter voou de cima do navio até perto de nós, sorrindo para cada um. - Obrigado por tudo. É sempre bom acabar com esse bacalhau velho!

Adam e Lucy riram alto outra vez com o insulto, me abraçando. Eu sorri para ele, que retribuiu com uma piscadela. - Sua comida é muito boa. Você podia nos visitar! Os Meninos iam adorar.

- Eu vou pensar no assunto. E, ei! Esse aqui é um ótimo contador de histórias! - Eu coloquei a mão no ombro de Edward, sorrindo para ele.

- Ah... Acho que... Aprender a lutar com uma espada já foi emoção demais! - Edward riu, indicando a arma em sua mão.

- Eu volto para visitá-los um dia. E vocês podem aprender a voar, também. Assim, vem pra Terra do Nunca com a gente. Cozinham e contam histórias. - Peter se animou. - Vocês podem ser nossos pais!

Eu e Edward nos olhamos por um segundo, um pouco desconfortáveis, e então apenas sorrimos para ele. Eu afastei a mão de seu ombro, mal percebendo que ainda estava ali. - E vocês, podem ficar com a gente! Adam aprende a ser um Menino Perdido, e você será a primeira Menina Perdida da história, Lucy! - Peter completou.

- Nós não podemos ir. Temos nossos pais aqui. - Adam respondeu, começando a ficar triste. - E teremos outra irmãzinha agora...

- Isso é uma grande responsabilidade. - Peter ficou sério, olhando apenas para ele. - Com duas irmãs, você vai ter que aprender a contar histórias muito bem!

A expressão triste sumiu de seu rosto quando ele pensou no assunto. O garoto pulou no lugar, arregalando os olhos para Peter. - Eu vou, Peter! Eu vou contar muitas histórias sobre você!

- Deve ser ótimo ter um irmão mais velho como você, Adam. - Peter adicionou, e o peito do menino se encheu de orgulho.

Eu soltei um riso baixo, apoiando o rosto no ombro de Edward. O garoto se despediu uma última vez e voou de volta para o navio, dando ordens para que posicionassem as velas na direção correta para voarem pra casa.

Ainda segurando as mãos das crianças, comecei a andar em direção ao carro, com Edward vindo bem ao meu lado.

- Eu posso ficar com a sua espada, tio Edward? - Adam pediu.

- Isso não é exatamente um brinquedo. - Ele se desculpou. - Mas, enquanto você não cresce, pode treinar com uma espada de mentira. O que acha?

- Vai ser legal! Aí, quando eu ver o Peter de novo, vou poder ajudar ele a lutar contra todos os piratas!

Adam começou a socar o ar, ainda andando ao meu lado. Enquanto ele ainda falava, Lucy olhou para trás, nos fazendo parar. - O navio foi embora, mas o crocodilo não. - Ela disse, procurando por ele na grama.

- Tá tudo bem, Lucy. Todo mundo sabe que crocodilos moram no esgoto, embaixo da gente. - Adam explicou.

- Isso é uma lenda urbana, querido. - Eu respondi com um sorriso.

- Bom... - Edward disse, chamando a atenção de todos. - E o Peter Pan também não é? - Perguntou, fazendo todos rirem.

(...)

- Adam, você precisa ficar quietinho. Tem bebês dormindo aqui! - Eu sussurrei para ele, tentando fazê-lo sentar ao meu lado na sala de espera.

- Quando eu vou poder ver a minha irmã? - Ele pulou na minha frente enquanto eu segurava suas mãos.

- Seu pai já está vindo. Não seja tão impaciente. Olha só como a Lucy tá quietinha! - Eu apontei para sua irmã um pouco longe de nós, folheando o livro enquanto sentava no colo de Edward.

- Eu não posso ficar quieto! Eu to animado! - Ele pulou mais. - Eu quero contar pro papai sobre o Peter!

Eu pensei no assunto um pouco, franzindo a testa. Ouvindo da boca de uma criança, não seria tão absurdo. Eu não podia impedir o menino de contar para o pai a maior aventura de sua vida. Apenas sorri para ele, sem ter tempo de responder, já que Emmett se aproximou de nós pelo corredor.

As crianças correram primeiro até ele, enchendo-o de perguntas. Eu e Edward ficamos em pé, sorrindo, sem ter espaço para falar alguma coisa.

- Pai! Você não acredita no que aconteceu hoje! - Lucy disse primeiro, ainda segurando o livro.

- A gente conheceu o Peter Pan! - Adam completou.

- A gente conheceu o Peter Pan, e ele tomou café da manhã com a gente! E fez a tia Bella desmaiar!

- A gente voou, e o tio Edward lutou com um pirata, e agora ele tem uma espada! - Adam apontou para nós, parados um ao lado do outro. - E o Peter disse que eu tenho que aprender a contar histórias bem legais pra contar pra minha nova irmã e pra Lucy!

Emmett começou a rir alto, agachando para abraçar os dois ao mesmo tempo. - Parece uma aventura e tanto! É uma pena que eu não estivesse lá pra lutar também! - Ele piscou para Edward, que abriu um sorriso amarelo. Eu devo ter ficado com a mesma expressão, sabendo que aquele segredo seria guardado por um bom tempo.

Meu irmão pegou seus filhos pelas mãos e se aproximou de nós, abrindo um sorriso enorme. - Vocês precisam conhecê-la. É sério, ela é incrível.

- Você falou o mesmo dos outros dois. - Edward sorriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Eu vou levá-los primeiro. Vocês se importam?

- Não! - Nós falamos quase juntos. - Nós entramos depois. - Edward completou. - Não tem problema mesmo, cara. Aproveite seu momento família que você curte tanto. - Ele riu, fazendo Emmett sorrir ainda mais.

Adam e Lucy ainda estavam falando quando foram pelo corredor com seu pai. Nós o ouvimos comentar algo sobre silêncio, e então os três viraram o corredor, sumindo de nossos olhares. Sozinhos, não eramos os melhores amigos. Ou não costumávamos ser. Eu tentei puxar assunto e acabar com o momento desconfortável antes que Edward sentasse.

- Ora, vai... - Eu dei um soquinho em seu braço. - Você também gosta de um momento família!

- Se isso não trouxer piratas pro mundo real que tentam me matar com uma espada. - Ele respondeu, e eu sorri, encarando o chão.

- Falando nisso... - Ergui o rosto, dando os ombros. - Obrigada.

- Foi um prazer. - Ele assentiu rapidamente, sorrindo para mim. Eu sorri de volta, e ele mudou um pouco de assunto. - Então... Você acha que tinha algo errado com esse livro? Ou nós podemos tentar com outros?

- Acho que só conseguiríamos mais problemas com outros personagens. - Eu ri, andando devagar até uma cadeira.

- Não trazê-los pra cá... - Ele me seguiu, sentando ao meu lado. - Nós podíamos tentar entrar em alguma história. O que acha? Qual é o seu livro preferido?

- Você quer me levar pra dentro do meu livro preferido? - Ergui as sobrancelhas, reprimindo um riso. - O que está tentando fazer, armar o encontro dos sonhos?

- Seria incrível, hum? Admita! - Ele abriu um sorriso enorme, apoiando os braços no encosto da cadeira.

- E perigoso. Podemos nunca sair de lá. - Sorri de volta. - Que tal um encontro normal? Você já tem meu telefone. Eu nunca poderia recusar, quer dizer, você sabe usar uma espada! - Arregalei os olhos teatralmente, rindo alto em seguida.

Edward revirou os olhos, divertido. - Vou colocar isso no meu currículo.

Eu ri outra vez, olhando para seu rosto. Ele demorou um pouco, mas retribuiu meu olhar. Seus olhos vacilaram entre os meus e minha boca, e só então ele afastou os braços daquela pose tão preguiçosa, erguendo uma mão até meu rosto.

Antes que nossos rostos pudessem se aproximar ainda mais (sem que percebêssemos eles sendo praticamente atraídos) as vozes infantis chamaram por nós. Eu e Edward olhamos para o corredor ao mesmo tempo, não conseguindo impedir que seus corpos se chocassem contra nós.

- Adam, o que eu falei sobre o silêncio no hospital? - Perguntei.

- Vocês precisam conhecer a nossa irmãzinha! - Ele me ignorou completamente. - A mamãe disse que ela vai chamar Cindy.

- É um nome lindo, Adam. - Eu sorri, deixando que ele sentasse no meu colo.

- Tio, quando ela for mais velha, você pode fazer aquilo com o livro pra ela conhecer o Peter também? - Ele olhou para Edward.

Eu olhei para ele também, sabendo o que se passava em sua mente. Mesmo assim, ele não podia negar. Edward apenas sorriu, dando os ombros, puxando Lucy para seu colo.

- Só se vocês dois aprenderem a usar a espada também. E nós vamos acabar com aqueles piratas nojentos!

Os três gritaram juntos, animados, e Edward ergueu as duas mãos para que as crianças o cumprimentassem. Eu ri baixinho, e quando ele me olhou, recebi uma piscadela. Ele ergueu a mão mais perto de mim para que eu batesse nela também; ao invés disso, aproximei nossas palmas e entrelacei nossos dedos, sorrindo junto com ele.

* * *

**E aí? Muito doido? Hahaha Acho que essa foi a história mais fumada que já escrevi, mas me diverti MUITO!**

**Os trechinhos que o Edward e Bella leram foram tirados de um livro infantil que tenho aqui. ****Existem muuuuitas versões, e a do JM Barrie eu (muito particularmente mesmo) não acho que seja uma leitura pra crianças. Quem nunca leu o texto original, vale a pena, vocês vão entender o que eu to falando.**

**Uma última e triste notícia: Não, não, NÃO tem extra, continuação, outtake, chamem como quiserem! A outra one que escrevi acabou virando short e eu to perdidinha tentando arrumar tempo pra terminar. Então... Se quiserem aproveitar esse Beward aí, é só reler (e indicar prazamiga, também tá valendo!)**

**Obrigada, gente, e quero meeeesmo receber opiniões nos comentários! ^^**


End file.
